Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonicverse)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the Anchor for most of the Sonicverse, responsible for holding down every variant of his branch where a version of himself exists. Blaze is the Anchor who holds down the rest of the variants as part of the Linked Loop. Sonic spends much of his time thwarting the villainous schemes of Dr. Eggman and other assorted villains. He also tends to go looking for adventure when it isn't already looking for him. Early Loop Activity Sonic has a rather interesting early history. Due to the Sonicverse's connection to the then-offline Megaverse his baseline was unviable. As a result, his admin Hermes ended up using a fairly esoteric variant to stand in for the baseline. As such, Sonic spent most of his early looping career growing familiar with events and versions of his friends that were not what he originally recalled, and his baseline memories became rusty and faded by the time it was restored. In these early Loops, Sonic regularly encountered a version of Dr. Eggman that was much less willfully evil than the baseline version. This Eggman version suffered from a mental disorder that essentially caused periodic psychotic breaks where he built mad science machines and went on a rampage. Sonic was his favorite target for the implied reason that Eggman always knew that Sonic could stop him from hurting anyone. Sonic also had a couple of traumatizing early Loops that he has only recently talked about with others. In one he decided to try letting Amy be his girlfriend, and the resulting events left him irrevocably traumatized regarding any possible romantic relationship between them. Another had him facing off against a version of Metal Sonic who claimed to be Sonic himself from the future. After a number of battles where Metal repeatedly curbstomped Sonic and his allies, this claim proved to be correct as Sonic remained Awake just long enough to see himself sent back into the past before the roboticization process finished. Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Sonic has displayed the following abilities: *'Spin Dash': Sonic's go-to attack that can knock badniks apart and free the animal captives within. As well as punch through many obstacles. *'Figure Eight': An odd running technique Sonic invented in his baseline that allows him to rev up for a few moments and then take off at full speed. *'Transformations:' Sonic has gained many transformations over the course of the Loops. He even says he collects them. It has been shown that too many powerful transformations in a short period of time has detrimental physical effects Sonic has dubbed 'super sickness'. **'Super Sonic:' Sonic's original super form fueled by the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the one he uses most often. **'Ultra Sonic:' A somewhat unstable super form typically fueled solely by a ridiculous amount of Power Rings where Sonic is surrounded by black stars and also seems to be able to transmute nearby non-living matter in simple fashions (water to air, shaping stone, etc). **'Polar Sonic:' A light blue transformation similar to Ultra Sonic with power over ice. **'Solar Sonic:' A crimson transformation similar to Ultra Sonic with power over flame. **'Eco Sonic:' A bright green transformation similar to Ultra Sonic with power over plants. **'Darkspine Sonic:' A potent emotionally charged form invoked by the emotion energy of the World Rings. While it possesses less defensive ability (not being practically invulnerable) it does possess immense offensive power. **'Excalibur Sonic:' This transformation is actually the ability of the sapient looping artifact Caliburn and covers Sonic in mystical golden armor as the one true Excalibur unleashes its full power. **'Werehog:' The lycanthropic transformation caused by the energy of Dark Gaia. While not nearly as powerful as some of his other transformations, the form comes with great strength, stretchy limbs, and access to an energy that can counter that of the Chaos Emeralds. **'Sonic Man:' Shortly after Sonic and his friends helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. *'Fire Powers:' Not something Sonic uses often, but he retains these abilities from Loops where he got sucked into the Arabian Knights stories. *'Speed Break:' Another skill retained from the Arabian Knights setting, Sonic can drastically increase his speed for a short period of time and run right through most foes. He can get a bit disoriented if he corners too sharply while using it though. *'Time Break:' A similar skill to Speed Break, Sonic can slow down time for himself for a short period, allowing him to react to events almost instantaneously. *'Sword Skills:' Sonic doesn't normally use weapons, but his Loops with Caliburn in Camelot have left him with these skills. *'Extreme Gear:' Sonic is highly skilled on the air-powered hover racers known as Extreme Gears and loves pulling extreme tricks on them. He prefers the board variety. *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Sonic can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. Relationships Tails: Sonic's oldest friend in the Loops and his partner on many adventures. Knuckles: Sonic's first rival and also one of his staunchest allies. Shadow: 'The anti-hero Shadow remains Sonic's fiercest rival in the Loops even if they often ally against threats to the world. 'Amy Rose: Sonic's would-be girlfriend, stalker, and often ally against various villains. It's an odd relationship to be sure. Princess Sally Acorn: Sonic's actual girlfriend and the leader of the Freedom Fighters in the baseline and all variants where they exist. The Chaotix: Sonic considers the group of bumbling-yet-effective detectives to be friends and allies. He is especially close to Mighty and Ray. Rock Light: Sonic has great respect for the blue hero of the Megaverse and the two are good friends despite being opposite in personality in many ways. Dr. Eggman: An adversarial relationship in pretty much every reality. For the version of Eggman who isn't that bad, it tends towards a friendly rivalry. For the baseline version of Eggman and similar variants, they pretty much hate each other. Metal Sonic: The non-looping robot replica of Sonic himself is often a hated foe second only to his creator Eggman. His goal, which often leads him to betray his creator, is to surpass Sonic. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Sonicverse Category:Anchor